You've been marked!
by The HP and Twilight lover
Summary: What if Sirius got the idea to flaunt the fact that Moony is his and ONLY his? What if he decided to go through with this idea by marking Remus without the werewolf's knowledge or permission? My my, that would make for an interesting day, wouldn't it?
1. Sirius' graffiti skills

Dear lord! Yes, I am aware that I haven't written any Siri-Remy-goodness for ages, and I'm sorry people! To my defence I'll say that every time I tried to circle my plot bunnies around them, Sirius would humpfh and close the curtain around his - well, technically Remus' - bed, proceeding to go at it with his wolf not appreciating my presence there at all... However, whenever he thinks he's done something brilliant, Sirius, being Sirius, is always eager to share it with everyone who cares. (Not to mention a whole lot of those who really don't!)

Hence, this story managed to slip out of my head and through the keyboard. :] Hope you're not too pissed with me, people (if any of you remeber me at all, that is), and I hope you enjoy it at least a split of what I did writing it!

Oh, and the only thing that's mine is our favourite canines' inventiveness (is that even a word?)... But that's something, right?

Right, and obviously, this is Sirius/Remus slash (and though I tend to keep it mild most of the time, I feel obliged to notify those of you who don't like this and haven't realized it yet). Just saying, so don't say you haven't been warned, because I don't care much for liars.

* * *

_**You've been marked!**_

**Sirius' graffiti skills**

"_Sirius_!"

The exasperated cry from one Remus Lupin, who had by far earned his Outstanding in Charms and knew curses that would even have a slytherin raise an eyebrow – not that he had ever cast them at anyone –, was sure to make anyone in their right mind shiver like an aspen leaf and hurry out of the sixth-year's sight.

Adding the fact that he was at least twice as strong and fast as he looked – and that once a month he was capable of tearing a fully grown human being apart with such ease that it might as well have been a brittle piece of paper – to the list did nothing to make him less terrifying.

The few people who knew him well – and were aware that it was full moon in less than a week now – should most definitely find the teenage wizard utterly intimidating right now. In fact, Peter Pettigrew squealed and hurried out of the dormitory while still in his pyjamas looking for cover upon hearing Remus Lupin this annoyed.

James Potter, however, wanted to prove his gryffindor bravery and would not – I repeat: _not_! – put his stag-y little stump of a tail behind his legs and run, no matter the threat. Instead he hurriedly pushed the supposed best friend of his towards the source of the sound that had interrupted the peace in the gryffindor boys' dorm this morning to make sure that he didn't come between Remus and the object of his annoyance. Yes, very brave indeed, James!

"Sirius Orion Black, come here this instant!" Remus bellowed from inside the bathroom.

Said Mr Black must be utterly insane – no surprise there – for he did not find this the tiniest bit scary at all. Instead he took on a mischievous smile as he calmly entered the bathroom to find a half-naked – sweet joy! –, light-brown-haired prefect in front of the mirror over the wash-basin on the wall.

"You wanted me here, Moonshine?" he said in his most charming and polite, completely breath-taking and heart-stopping voice ever.

"Don't you Moonshine me, you mutt!" Remus warned, for once unimpressed by Sirius' charming ways. "Look what you've done to my neck! It's abused!"

Sirius ignored the fact that Remus hadn't melted into a puddle on the floor yet, and so he put on his most dazzling grin ever and tried again.

"I can't recall you protesting much about it yesterday evening, dear", he said while wrapping his arms around the werewolf's bare torso from behind, softly caressing his lover's skin with his lips.

"But it's bloody _glowing_!" Remus declared, even though Sirius triumphantly felt the boy's body giving in to his touches. "It won't go away magically."

"No?" the black-haired teen wondered lazily, gently nipping at Remus' neck with his teeth despite the conversation they were currently having. "Let me try", he continued and drew his wand.

Directing it at Remus' neck while tugging at him to turn towards him and away from the mirror, he mumbled a couple of words so quietly that even Remus with his werewolf hearing failed to decipher what was being said. The lycanthrope felt a strange sensation at his neck, though, and was curious to see what had happened.

"It tickles", he informed the black-haired Casanova and was about to turn back towards the mirror when Sirius' hands prevented him and moved his head up a bit towards his own, only to press his lips against the brunette's in a quite mind-blowing kiss, if he may say so himself.

"Sorry, didn't work", he said as soon as he'd let go of the other boy's mouth, sounding anything other than sorry.

"Huh?" Remus was surprised by Sirius' nonchalant tone of voice, and in the back of his mind he suspected something wasn't entirely right – well, _except_ for the fact that it seemed that he would have to go to Transfiguration with an extremely evident love-bite on his neck! – which made him all the more anxious to check his neck, but that would simply not do to Sirius.

"It seems you will have to keep it for a while, love", he murmured against Remus' collarbone, then proceeding to place butterfly kisses everywhere he could reach.

"You don't seem particularly unhappy about this", the brunette pointed out, though he was now quite out of breath and couldn't remember why he'd thought anything to be wrong to begin with.

"I'm not", Sirius unashamedly admitted with a tricky smile. "It suits you."

Half an hour later both boys was rather flushed as they ran through the hallways on their way to McGonagall's classroom. Not that the fact that they were running had particularly much to do with that…

x-x-x

"Remus, what's that on your neck?" Lily Evans asked with a frown, her voice low as to not evoke the anger of Madam Pince.

The boy in question blushed violently at this question and hurried to straighten his collar, completely ignoring the book he'd stupidly been trying to reach on the highest shelf – without magic and definitely without consideration – which had lead to him exposing his neck more than usual.

"Um…" he started, feverishly trying to come up with a good response to that.

Lily preceded him, though. "I mean except for the love-bite, which by the way is very evident even from a couple of metres of distance when your collar fails to cover it up", she clarified with a somewhat smug smile, startling Remus for a moment.

"And you're telling me this _now_?" Remus exclaimed, eying her accusingly. "After I've been through an _entire_ _day_ of various classes?"

"Well, I figured you already knew and that pointing it out in the morning would only make your day more unbearable", she said in her defence, though still smiling ever-so-slightly.

Remus sighed. "Oh, well, I guess I was hoping for it merely to be me who thought it to be way more evi- Wait, what?" He abruptly interrupted himself when realizing what Lily had said so far. "What do you mean, '_except_ for the love-bite'?"

"Why, the text, of course", the gryffindor lioness stated simply. "From a distance I merely thought it to be dirt or some trick of the lights in the classroom, but then I noticed how other people were giving you amused glances and now I could actually make out a few words of…"

"Are you telling me that there's text on my neck that I did not know about?" Remus interrupted with a whisper so sharp that it almost turned into a hiss, a sinister suspicion growing within him.

"Again, I assumed you knew", Lily said with a shrug, but she couldn't keep the curiosity out of her eyes and soon she tugged at her friend's collar to be able to see the text clearer.

"'Sirius was here…'" she read, but was interrupted before she could finish.

"_What_?" Oh, there was the real hiss, alright.

"'… And intends to return'", she continued, now having to put up quite a lot of effort as to suppress a giggle.

"Oh no, he didn't…" Remus growled under his breath, but Lily shut him up by claiming there to be more yet.

"'Offender who reads this'", she continued: "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY MOONY'S NECK!'"

"Miss Evans!" came the reprimanding voice of the librarian immediately from around the corner. "Keep your voice down and mind your language!"

"S-sorry, Madam Pince", she blurted out in a lower voice, fighting to speak coherently despite the fact that she was now bubbling with laughter and found it very hard to control herself.

Remus, on the other hand, was clearly more annoyed than amused, even if he really wasn't so very surprised that Sirius had done something like this – it was Sirius, after all, and over the years Remus had learned to expect the unexpected from that boy – and he wasn't quite as annoyed as he seemed at the moment, knowing fully well that it was impossible to be mad at Sirius, especially for him.

Nevertheless, he sure meant what he said, even if he made sure to keep his voice down as to not get kicked out of the library.

"He's _so_ gonna get it tonight!"

* * *

Okay, so whatcha guys think? Anyone out there curious on how Remus will carry on with his payback? Anyone curious enough to want a second chapter? I'm working on it right now, so if that's the case with any of you, make sure to review! :D

Also, you could of course review simply telling me that you liked/didn't like it! *nods my head encouragingly* Constructive criticism is my best pal! *wink, wink*


	2. Remus' revenge

So I was planning on sadistically torturing a couple of reviews out of people so that I would know that you hundreds of people who've read the first chapter already actually _liked_ what they read instead of just viewing it with no opinion about it whatsoever... But, well... Screw it. Sometimes I'm just not the patient type, so upon discovering I had actually gotten two reviews requesting a second chapter, I hurried to upload.

So there you go, people. You have **Pieces of Sky **and **NijiNoNeko** to thank that this little sequel even happened. Just so you know. I do hope you appreciate them not letting their laziness stand in the way for reviewing. I know I do. Thanks, guys! ;)

* * *

**Remus' revenge**

Sirius smiled a very groggy morning-smile. It was more a crooked grin than a genuine smile, actually.

He'd been getting it last night. And by 'it', he meant 'the best sex ever by the sexiest, most mischievous, incredible, mind-blowing, seductive and just downright wonderful werewolf he'd ever had the great pleasure of shagging'.

He dug his hand through the light-brown strands of said werewolf's hair and was rewarded with a kiss surprisingly passionate this early in the morning. A kiss preformed by the engulfing wolf in question, you might want me to add. Surely, had it been anyone else, Sirius would most definitely have bitten the violator's tongue off instead of greeting it enthusiastically, turning the gentle kiss into something much more intimate.

And surely, there it came:

"Mgh… To early in the morning, Siri."

Sirius groaned hungrily in protest and attempted several times with various, inventive methods to change Remus' mind about that, something he took quite a lot of pleasure in doing. But once it seemed that the slightly younger boy started to cave in – due to obvious reasons such as teenage, werewolf hormones with strong opinions, mixed with the incredibly dashing looks, stubborn persistence and most skilful tongue of Sirius Black – they were both very displeased to be rudely interrupted by an impatient James Potter who swung the curtain around the bed aside forcefully and physically dragged Sirius out of bed to make them hurry up getting dressed already (though as careful as ever to keep his eyes glued in the level of Sirius' shoulders and above – just in case the boys were wearing less than he would like to witness).

In doing this, James noted something that made his eyebrows twitch curiously.

"What's that on your neck, Pads?" he wondered, his facial expression at first one of genuine confusion, but then – upon seeing an unusually wicked grin playing at Remus' lips – it turned more into amusement.

Sirius raised an eyebrow while proceeding to dress. "I have something on my neck?" he asked without worry. "Must be a love-bite, then", he continued casually, but when he turned to face his lover the mischievous smile he was wearing faltered, and his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "There can't possibly be something else as well, _right_ _Moony_ _darling_?" The last three words were spoken in a somewhat threatening tone, to which the werewolf in the bed did nothing but laughed quietly at.

"There could be", he replied cryptically. "But I'm sure that if there was, you'd much rather hear it from someone not as Marauderish and deceitful as me, would you not, love?" he teased.

Sirius growled in response.

Meanwhile during this exchange, James' curiosity had forced him to take a closer look on what he was sure were words written just beneath the love-bite Sirius had indeed been right about covering his neck. He was surprised, to say the least, and made this clear as he turned towards Remus.

"Are you really going to have him strutting about with that on his neck?" he wondered, though his eyes twinkled with amusement at this thought.

Remus' smile grew even smugger as he nodded firmly. "For at least a day, and then further on until he gets rid of mine!" he declared, thus turning James' attention towards his own neck.

After reading, James shrugged. "Seems fair enough", he concluded, then turning towards the bathroom to make sure his hair looked nice – or at least didn't look messier than usual – before he would leave the dormitory.

"Hang on, Prongs, you can't just leave me when Moony's being far too much like me!" Sirius protested. "There's text on my neck, right? What does it say?"

The stag didn't need many seconds to decide who he'd side with. "Sorry, Padfoot", he said with a smile, "but I'm afraid I'm just as Marauderish and deceitful as Moony over there. If you want to know, you'll have to ask someone else."

With this, the spectacled boy left the two canines to themselves, being positive that they would – or at least, that Remus would – get ready for the day without further procrastination (no matter how much Sirius would want to know what was on his neck, and no matter which methods he would resort to in his attempts to gain this information).

"Betrayal!" Sirius exclaimed, although his quite believable mask of anger slipped off his face as the brown-haired werewolf rose to get dressed. "That git! Why am I friends with him, again?" he asked the air.

"Because he's practically your brother, you share the same interests, and he supports and understands you?" Remus suggested while pulling on a pair of pants.

"Oh yeah", Sirius nodded in acknowledgement before arching an eyebrow at his lover. "And would you also remind me of why I'm dating you?" he asked playfully.

"Hm…" the lycan responded, acting as if he actually pondered the question. "Because you like me and enjoy our sex?"

Sirius laughed softly as he wrapped his arms around the other boy, pressing bare chest to bare chest in a way he knew they both enjoyed equally as much.

"More like because I love you beyond reason, you daft wolf", he murmured, his lips only a few centimetres from the brunette's. "The sex is bloody great too, though", he admitted, sealing his words with a kiss before letting go of him, even if he hadn't exactly kept his opinion a secret earlier on.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "So you're not going to try and seduce me into telling you what's on your neck?" he asked upon noticing how Sirius had left it at that and instead started to reach for his school robes.

Sirius turned to the wolf again with that typical Sirius-ish smile on his lips. "Well, if you insist…" he said, again giving Moony his undivided attention.

"I don't", Remus said, slowly pulling out of Sirius' arms. "Not right now, I mean", he quickly added with that telling little smile of his. "We need to get ready."

"Right", Sirius agreed reluctantly, placing a chaste kiss on the brunette's shoulder. "Not giving up about it, though", he informed.

"Didn't expect you to", Remus replied.

And indeed, Sirius did not. As soon as he had the bathroom to himself, he intended to try and decipher the words on his neck in the mirror. But of course, Remus had already taken his idea into account and gone one step ahead of the animagus in protecting his spell from being read through reflective surfaces. All it said when Sirius attempted to read it was: "toofdaP ,yrt eciN" – and it didn't take him long to realize that this wasn't really what James had read on him earlier this morning.

"Why do you have to be so clever, Moons?" he murmured to himself, knowing that he would now have no other choice than to do what Remus so obviously wanted him to do in order to figure out what his neck said: ask someone else.

"You love that about me, or at least so you claim", Remus replied from outside in the dorm. "Are you ready to go soon, or will I have to get down to breakfast without you?"

As his stomach gave a loud rumble in response right after those words had been spoken out loud, Sirius decided that he could leave the mystery of his neck for a while… But only for a very little while.

x-x-x

"Frank, could you tell me what I have on my neck?" Sirius whispered to the one he was sitting next to in History of Magic.

Frank Longbottom rolled his eyes after casting a quick glimpse at the neck in question. "Wow, Sirius Black has a love-bite as usual", he sighed with a frown. "I get it, no need to show off."

"Well, besides that. Look closer", Sirius urged, stretching his neck and his whole figure as close to the other boy as he could without falling out of his seat. "I'm sure you'll find there's some sort of text there, too."

Frank obediently took a closer look, too used with the Marauders' – and especially Sirius' – weird comments and suggestions to do much other than to arch an eyebrow and comply.

"Well, look at that!" Frank said in surprise. "There actually is."

"What does it say? Read it out loud", Sirius eagerly insisted.

Again, Frank simply did what he was told – though perhaps he did this a bit too loud, seeing as how many of the sixth-year witches' and wizards' attention had now turned to what seemed to be the only interesting event in their boring History of Magic class.

"'Produced by Remus Lupin,'" he read with such surprise that his eyes popped open twice as wide as usual, "'the only one who has ever had Sirius Black bottom.'"

At the final word, Frank got a sudden coughing-fit and turned red as if burning up inside (although no one could positively claim that this was due solely to the fact that his coughing gave him breathing problems). Sirius gaped, exclaiming a big "_What_?" and turning to his lover – who had of course heard the entire interaction and was now quite violently banging his head against his desk in a mad fit of laughter – loudly exclaiming in front of the entire class that: "You are _so_ gonna get it tonight!"

...

That was the first History of Magic class ever to be interrupted before it was actually time to end, and it was also the first History of Magic class to end in complete chaos. But the most revolutionary part of it all was perhaps that it was the first class ever in which professor Binns had actually deducted points – and lots of them! – from someone for "disturbing the peace".

Of course it was technically Sirius who'd started it all by encouraging Frank to read out loud, but points had been deducted from Frank as well – and several others, like Remus about the whole banging-his-head-loudly-against-his-desk thing, lots of other random students for creating a havoc, and even James for looking suspicious when wiping his eyes clear of the tears he hadn't been able to suppress from laughing too hard – even if Sirius had obviously been the one screaming the loudest and most inappropriate things.

Though at the end of the day, no one seemed to care about the fact that gryffindor had lost about a hundred points, the whole castle being too caught up in gossip to remember to be mad.

"You know, you're supposed to be the shy one of us", Sirius commented in the middle of the hysteria later that day, unsuccessfully trying to avoid attention as he snuck his arm around his boyfriend at dinner. "That was you're way of letting people know I'm yours?"

Remus laughed and shook his head as he leaned in for a kiss. "No way, that'll come later on, if they haven't already figured that much out for themselves", the wolf explained with a tricky and all too Sirius-like smile. "That was simply my revenge, love."

* * *

Liked it? Hated it? Wanted me to end it where the ... is? Or didn't you even want a second chapter to this fic? (Not that I understand why you would have made it all the way down here in that case...) Review to let me know!


End file.
